Controlling devices, for example remote controls, for use in issuing commands to entertainment and other appliances, and the features and functionality provided by such controlling devices are well known in the art. In order to facilitate such functionality, various communication protocols, command formats, and interface methods have been implemented by appliance manufacturers to enable operational control of entertainment and other appliances, also as well known in the art. In particular, the recent proliferation of wireless and wired communication and/or digital interconnection methods such as WiFi, Bluetooth, HDMI, etc., amongst and between appliances has resulted in a corresponding proliferation of such communication protocols and command formats. While many of these newer methods may offer improved performance and/or reliability when compared to previous control protocols, appliance manufacturer adoption of such newer methods remains inconsistent and fragmented. This, together with the large installed base of prior generation appliances, may cause confusion, mis-operation, or other problems when a user or manufacturer of a controlling device, such as a remote control, attempts to take advantage of the enhanced features and functionalities of these new control methods.